Irreversibly Contaminated
by darkchakram
Summary: Aeryn's first night aboard Moya.


Irreversibly Contaminated

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, wish I could afford them! Oh, what fun we would have!

Spoilers: Takes place shortly after the first episode but there are allusions to things throughout the show but nothing too overt.

Author's Note: This is my first _Farscape_ fanfiction. I have previously written fanfic for Xena/Ares. I am new to _Farscape_ but fell in love with Aeryn Sun within only a few episodes.

Please review.

'Irreversibly contaminated'

'Frell Crais!'

Aeryn settled into her new quarters aboard the escaped Leviathan. Nothing in her training prepared her for this reality. Irreversibly contaminated! Could she go over Crais' head? To whom would she appeal? No! her fate was sealed. The prisoners' lot would be her own. Well, the prisoners and the human.

Why did he look so frelling Sebacean? He was a notable male specimen, too! Had they met aboard a Peacekeeper ship, she would have definitely wanted to recreate with him. But he wasn't a Peacekeeper, wasn't even a Sebacean!

"Frell me!" Aeryn spat under her breath.

It was so quiet on this Leviathan, Moya. So different from a command ship which buzzed with activity all arns of the day.

Heavy footfall moving down the hallway caught Aeryn's attention. Ka D'argo stopped only briefly outside her room, really a cell. He continued down the corridor after emitting a low growl. The Luxan was going to be a problem. The Hynerian was going to be a pain, but manageable. She suspected that the Delvian was at least as formidable as the Luxan. The human, well, the human was actually more resourceful than she was ready to admit out loud. She had noticed how he handled himself. Not much of a warrior, but still, there was something there.

Aeryn tossed off her jacket and let her hair down. She grabbed the sheets that the Delvian had given her and began making her bed. She had never slept in a room alone. She wasn't frightened, that would be childish, but it was unsettling, nonetheless. After she finished with the bedding, she realized that she didn't have any sleep clothes. She decided against sleeping nude because the inside of the cells could be seen from Moya's corridors. Aeryn cursed in frustration, she'd have to ask Zhaan if she could borrow something.

She could hear the gentle murmurs of the Delvian's meditational chant as she neared Zhaan's cell. To Aeryn's surprise, the Delvian was completely nude, her blue back wholly exposed. Her robes pulled on the floor next to her bunk.

"Did you need something, Peacekeeper?" Zhaan asked softly but to the point. She clearly did not appreciate the interruption.

Aeryn offered an apology and headed for the human's room. He wasn't there, but his smell certainly was. Many of the odors were unfamiliar to her but one scent was unmistakably male musk. A bag was thrown into a corner, she quickly rifle through it finding a white tank and a pair of boxer briefs, a little big for her but they would be comfortable to sleep in.

Aeryn hurried back to her room, quickly changed into the tank and Calvin Klein's and climbed under the bed covering. She was tired, as tired as a cadet after the first day of training. Still, she couldn't sleep. The ship was too frelling quiet. And, there was that smell, the smell of man. It radiated off his clothing, kissing her flesh. She stroked the fabric at the hem of the tank. The fabric felt like cratin, the standard material for bunks in command carriers, under his man scent it even sort of smelled like it. There was also a subtle hint of soap but mostly she just smelled him. Her nipples pebbled. She swore at herself for the desire that was building with her.

'For frell's sake'

She was going to have to relieve herself of fluids, and all because of the human's scent. She tossed and turned, trying to ignore the growing tension between her thighs. She thought about going for a run or taking a shower. Anything was better than just lying there and smelling him.

A melodious, high pitched sound, almost like a song gave her something else to focus on until she realized that the human was making this noise. Is this how they sing? She closed her eyes and tried to pace her breathing so that he would think she was asleep.

Crichton stopped outside her doorway. She tried to think about anything but him standing there looking at her. The harder she tried to ignore him the more vivid became the image of his beautiful face with those full lips. She wished he would leave so she could frell herself and get him the frell out of her mind.

He whispered, "Goodnight beautiful," and trod down the hall.

Five minutes later with her fluids suitably managed, Aeryn promised herself that the first order of business tomorrow would be to was his odor from her new pajamas.

'Irreversibly contaminated!'

"Frell, you, Crais!"


End file.
